metalandrockfandomcom-20200213-history
Jump In the Fire
"Jump in the Fire" is a song by the American Thrash Metal band Metallica. It was released as the second single from their debut album, Kill 'Em All. The single was accompanied by fake live performances of "Phantom Lord" and "Seek & Destroy" which were alternate studio recordings with sounds of a crowd overdubbed in. Alongside "Hit the Lights," "Jump in the Fire" is one of Metallica's first original songs, having been included on Ron McGovney's '82 Garage Demo, an unreleased recording. The original lyrics, which dealt with sex, were written by Dave Mustaine. However, much like the events surrounding "The Four Horsemen," new lyrics were written by James Hetfield upon Mustaine's departure from Metallica. The new lyrics revolve around people being damned to Hell and therefore "jumping in the fire." Lars Ulrich claims that they had written the song to sound like "Run to the Hills" by Iron Maiden, which was popular at the time. Current live performances since 2004 are in D standard tuning, as opposed to the E standard tuning of earlier live performances. Single Track Listing #Jump in the Fire - 4:42 #Whiplash (Neckbrace Remix) - 4:24 #Seek & Destroy (Live) - 6:55 #Phantom Lord (Live) - 5:02 Other Versions/Releases of the Song *Jump in the Fire (Demo) - Ron McGovney's '82 Garage Demo *Jump in the Fire (Demo) - Power Metal *Jump in the Fire (Demo) - No Life 'til Leather *Jump in the Fire (Live) - Metal Up Your Ass Personnel Metallica: *James Hetfield - Lead Vocals, Guitar *Kirk Hammett - Lead Guitar *Cliff Burton - Bass Guitar *Lars Ulrich - Drums Writers: *James Hetfield *Dave Mustaine *Lars Ulrich Covers Studio: *Dee Dee Ramone - A Punk Tribute to Metallica *Various Artists - Metallica Tribute: None BlackerMetallica Tribute: None Blacker Meaning *The most believable meaning is that it is a Metal anthem. Meaning it's demanding that you join the ranks of the Metal Heads! This is the most believable if you look at the rest of the lyrical content on the album. However lyrics can mean anything you want it to mean. *Wanting something so bad that they/you resort to sin to get it done, "There is a job to be done and I'm the one, you people make me do it" Baisiclly about how tempting it is to do what's wrong, but it also shows the consewuences of sinning. If you sell or betray your sould you belong to him. Seems like a satanic song, but it's more religious than anything. *Seen from the devil's point of view as all hell breaks loose on earth and people are hurting and and killing each other and they are being encouraged by the devil to "Jump In the Fire". Lyrics Down in the depths of my fiery home The summons bell will chime Tempting you and all the earth to join our sinful kind There is a job to be done and I'm the one You people make me do it Now it is time for your fate and I won't hesitate to pull you down into this pit So come on Jump in the Fire So come on Jump in the Fire With hell in my eyes and with death in my veins The end is closing in Feeding on the minds of man and from their souls within My disciples all shout to search you out And they always shall obey Follow me now my child not the meek or the mild But do just as I say So come on Jump in the Fire So come on Jump in the Fire Jump by your will or be taken by force I'll get you either way Trying to keep the hellfire lit I am stalking you as prey Living your life as me I am you you see There is part of me in everyone So reach down grab my hand walk with me through the land Come home where you belong So come on Jump in the Fire So come on Jump in the Fire So come on Jump in the Fire So come on Jump in the Fire C'mon jump baby now!